Snappy Snape
by Shena
Summary: Snape is in a terrible mood. Why? Because he’s starting his first year at Hogwarts. What is Snape’s pet hate? People. Especially people who get in his way. His life is not going to be easy.
1. SNAPE AND HIS ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong singularly to JK Rowling. Darn.

**Summary:** Snape is in a terrible mood. Why? Because he's starting his first year at Hogwarts. What is Snape's pet hate? People. Especially people who take an interest in him. His life is not going to be easy. (This is a series of events in Snape's life during school. Enjoy!) 

**SNAPE AND HIS ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE**

Severus Snape stood rigidly by his luggage filled cart staring ahead at the unmoving train at platform nine and three quarters. His hand unconsciously smoothed back medium length, semi-greasy black hair as he noticed other children farewelling family and boarding the train. Distastefully, he followed suit, walking with a stride of confidence that disguised his feelings. Truth be told, he wasn't at all happy about starting his first year at Hogwarts. He was smart enough to learn the essentials of wizarding magic at home. However, law required his attendance to a magical school.

Passing voices caught his attention as he passed through the corridor, "I say Mildred, I do hope I get into Hufflepuff…"

Snape grimaced. Hopefully he wouldn't have to put up with too much insanity at this school. If all went well, he would keep to himself for the whole seven years without disturbance.

As luck would have it, all the compartments seemed to be filled. His last option was to the far end of the now moving train, and there were already four boys within…

The compartment was filled with laughter that abruptly ceased with Snape's arrival. Feeling indignant and not wanting to complicate life with inconvenient acquaintances, Snape moved to a seat furthest from the lot, hardly even glancing their way.

All eyes were locked on him.

'So, who are you?' Asked an obviously arrogant youth of Snape's age.

Snape chose to pretend he had not been spoken to.

'Do you think he's deaf?' Asked another boy, with dark blond hair.

Snape's jaw tightened. Yet he was certain that if he kept silent they would give up any attempt at superficial communication shortly.

He was wrong.

'No Lupin, I think he's ignoring us.' The boy who had just spoken strode over to the seat opposite Snape.

Fantastic, thought Snape sarcastically.

'Hey, I'm Sirius. Are you feeling ok?' He was obviously trying to be kind, but Snape had a bad feeling about this person.

'Just Peachy.' He managed to mutter.

Snape noticed a fleeting exchange of glances between the four boys. He grew increasingly uncomfortable. 'And I would appreciate if you all just let me be.' He snapped.

Couldn't they take a hint?

The four boys re-huddled and began whispering feverishly.

Snape relaxed a little. At least they were decent enough to keep quiet. However, he was utterly shocked when they sprang out suddenly and pointed their wands toward him.

'What the…?' Snape could hardly form coherent thoughts before he was hit with a series of bright lights.

Laughter exploded around him. 'What did you do to me!' he demanded.

A mousy boy handed him a mirror before dropping to the floor in a fit of chortles and clasping his stomach simultaneously.

Snape snatched the object and swiftly positioned it in front of his face.

'Argh!' He screamed. On his pasty visage were a number of large red kiss prints including bold writing on his forehead reading "I Love Hugs".

Trembling, Snape raised his wand at the unconcerned, still hysterical, boys. 'Petrificus Totalus!'

All bodies instantly froze and all noise ceased.

'Finally, some peace and quiet.'

Suddenly the compartment door swung open and Snape leaped with fright.

'What's going on here?' A sly looking blond boy looked on at the scene in front of him but to Snape's relief he looked more amused than angry.

Turning to Snape he asked, 'Did you do this?'

Snape merely nodded.

'Well, well, well boys, 'he indicated to some other people behind him. 'Looks like we've had our job done for us.'

Snape didn't like the sound of the boy's voice. Neither did he feel comfortable in his presence. The boy was obviously from a well-to-do family. He shone with the radiance of newly washed and overly brushed tendrils of hair and his robes looked crisp and new. His whole body was so well groomed that even his hands looked manicured. Who was this person?

'Lucius Malfoy,' he said, extending a pristine hand. Snape had to withhold his distaste with tight control whilst offering his chaffed hand in return. The act was entirely out of order for his character, but not wanting to elicit further kiss prints, he reluctantly granted the gesture.

'Excellent. Now, you'll obviously be joining us in our compartment- oh there's no need to worry,' he added upon seeing Snape's expression. 'We are a perfectly civilised lot. At noon Narcissa will provide us with tea and biscuits; Goyle with napkins and then we shall discuss the latest novels we're reading. Dolohov is currently studying _New Ingredients_ –we plan on creating a cooking club at school as extra curriculum- and I am half way through reading _Right Essentials_, so our common room will always smell fresh.'

Snape felt his jaw drop. Lucius actually seemed serious about this. His whole face beamed with excitement and his friends were nodding with similar vigour. Who were these people?

Surely they weren't seriously considering making him join them?

Seeing his reluctance, Lucius became serious. 'Of course, if you decline my offer, there will be consequences. Narcissa darling, the ceremonial wand please.'

'I'll come!' Snape was not about to see himself with a lifetime supply of herbal essence in his hair or whatever spell he had in mind. Surely they mustn't be too bad to associate with…

Lucius and his gang grinned with delight. 'Fantastic! We're going to have so much fun. Come along, we have to think up a name for our hang. Nott already thought up Dreadful Muffin Eaters, but I don't think it has the right sound to it. We need something more enticing than "Dreadful". It almost seems to place emphasis on the muffins being dreadful and God forbid we should eat ungratifying muffins…'

Snape tuned out of the constant blabber that was to him as tasteful as the playing of an out of tune instrument.

What had he gotten himself into?


	2. SNAPE PUTS ON THE SORTING HAT

**SNAPE PUTS ON THE SORTING HAT**

_**If you don't know where you're at**_

_**Then put on a hat!**_

The Sorting hat finished it's song and the Hall exploded into applause.

From behind the great wooden doors, Snape could hear the commotion. Had he remembered to pack earmuffs?

'I just know I'm going to be in Slytherin.' Stated Lucius, who was preening beside him. 'What about you Snapey?'

Snape was about to answer, but paused in the act. 'What did you call me?'

'Snapey.'

'My name is Severus.' His voice was severe.

'…Right, whatever.'

'Alright everyone, follow me!' Shouted a thin man with a pointed face that made him look, Snape observed, as though he had a constant cramp up his backside.

In no time the huddle of new first years were at the front of the hall awaiting the unknown.

'Abenzale, Karen!'

'Ravenclaw!'

Snape felt his ears throb. His sensitive ears had never encountered such an explosion of noise. He began to pray the event would be swift.

'Black, Narcissa!'

'Slytherin!'

Lucius squealed and raised his hands high above his head to clap as loudly as possible. Snape edged away slightly.

Eventually all the students had their fate dictated. The four boys who he had met in the first compartment- James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin- had all entered Gryffindor. That in itself made the proud House unattractive.

Lucius Malfoy was placed in his favoured House. 'Yes, yes!' He cried.

Snape abstained from groaning at his own misfortune at being in association with such a bothersome lad for the hundredth time that day. His name was called out next.

'Snape, Severus!'

'Go Snapey!'

Teeth gritted together as he approached the hat. He placed it over his head.

'HMMM, INTERESTING, VERY INTERESTING. I FEEL STRONG EMOTIONS AT PLAY. ANGER? FRUSTRATION? A NEED TO OBLITERATE SOMEBODY NEAR YOU?''

Boy, the hat sure could read minds, Snape observed.

'What's taking so long Snivellus?' Came a voice from the silence. Suddenly there was a murmur of laughter throughout the Hall.

Snape's lids fluttered open and his gaze zoomed to the perpetrator. It was that insolent playboy Sirius. Snape's nostrils fumed, and his mind buzzed. How dare those amateurs humiliate him so arrogantly in front of the entire school?

Something within Snape's mind snapped. He couldn't remove his eyes from Sirius' laughing face and that of the boy beside him; James. They promised a future of harassment and trouble. Snape had to keep an eye on them, and peering down at them, made a vow of revenge.

Just then a voice boomed inexorably in his already aching ears.

SLYTHERIN!

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers. At least, Snape could see their reaction because he certainly couldn't hear it.

Blasted eardrums!


	3. SNAPE’S INTRODUCTION TO SLYTHERIN

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far. This fic is really me trying to develop my humour skills since i've never been very good at it. Your opinion means a lot! Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter but i htink chapter four will be the best so far.**

****

**SNAPE'S INTRODUCTION TO SLYTHERIN**

Snape marched to keep up with the pompous (everyone in Slytherin seemed pompous) Head Boy who was leading the fascinated group of first year Slytherins to their common room. If he could get in first and up to his room he may be able to avoid further encounters with his new "friends".

A flurry of robes caught his attention. Lucius' face was pink from effort, his legs scuttling to keep up like that of a little mouse. He grinned at Snape curiously and there was a strange hint of threat in the expression that Snape was unable to understand.

Then he noticed Lucius' dedicated friends bristle up to them, but constantly keeping at least two steps distance behind the blond. They stared at Snape expectantly.

Now he understood. A frown creased his forehead but he slowed to allow Lucius to take the lead. The faces of Lucius and his entourage visibly relaxed.

'Right, here we are.' Said the Head Boy. They were now facing the Slytherin portal which was administered by a personality within a portrait. 'This is the Skinny Man.'

The Skinny Man eyed the crowd of young Slytherins with glowing dark red eyes that sent shivers through the hearts of each child.

Finally, Snape thought, something remotely evil!

'Password?' He asked in a low hiss that punctuated the 's' sound.

The Head Boy spoke proudly, as he recited the following…password.

"_A common misconception about Salazar Slytherin is that he enjoyed wearing women's clothing in private. The truth is, Helga Hufflepuff walked in on him one day while he was practicing his role as Juliet in an up coming Shakespeare performance. Helga ran out of the room cackling before he had a chance to explain_!"

The Skinny Man nodded and allowed entrance while retuning to a book he had been reading and added sugar to a cup of tea.

'That long speech was the password?' Snape asked incredulously.

'Yes, we Slytherins pride our striking and everlasting memories.' Replied a vivacious Narcissa.

Snape knew elements of Slytherin's history having read Hogwarts: A History, but some of the finer details were a bit vague to him. Frankly, there were some things he didn't need to know.

'Slytherin was an actor?' Snape puzzled.

'Yes, and he often played women's roles since girls were disallowed from acting. He received many credentials from Queen Elizabeth I!'

Snape was beginning- or rather more than that- to regret his placement in this House. He made the mistake of voicing a thought.

'Slytherins don't seem very dark.'

'How dare you!' Those close by stopped in horrification, causing a series of collisions from behind. 'Slytherin was the darkest wizard there ever was. Obviously you're new to dark knowledge and history, but you'll soon learn.'

Snape bit back a retort, but since he probably knew far more about dark magic than anybody else there having studied it in private for years, he felt anger bubble inside. Instead he nodded to Lucius whose childish grin sprang back to life.

Goodness, that boy had extreme mood swings!

Most people had strayed to their dormitories by now and Snape felt compelled to do likewise, especially when Nott suggested they have a 'nice cup of tea'.

Good lord, thought Snape. It's now or never.

'Ah, I'm feeling rather tired. I'll just head off to bed.'

' 'Night Snapey!'

Fists clenched, Snape strode away, not entirely aware of what direction he was heading. He reached a door and barged in. It wasn't until he heard a high-pitched squeal that he rebounded and looked up with a racing heart.

His eyes gazed wide upon a room full of girls halfway changed into nightwear. Their faces were slowly registering deadly rage and a few were reaching for wands.

Merlin help me!


	4. SNAPE REALISES HIS LOVE FOR POTIONS

Hey **Duj**, thanks for the correction. I had no idea when Salazar was around but figured that it was earlier than Elizabeth I. However, let's assume for this story that he really was around at that time (I'm too lazy to edit the chapter!). Thankyou again though! 

**FSI:** coW? What does that mean? Thankyou!

A/N: I personally think this chapter is better. I hope you enjoy!

**SNAPE REALISES HIS LOVE FOR POTIONS**

Snape glanced at his timetable.

Potions first up.

With Gryffindor.

This lesson was bound to test his tolerance.

When the time came, Snape, along with his Slytherin class mates (Lucius in the lead) met the Gryffindors at the Dungeons. There was a tense moment in which the two opposing Houses glared at each other; a silent, mutual threat.

Their professor arrived on time. 'Enter.' He was an ordinary looking middle-aged man with orange hair, plump belly and of an average height. He had an air of distraction about him that offered the chance for mischief making amongst students. He didn't quite suit the whole dark Dungeon atmosphere.

Snape muttered to Goyle that if he were a Potions teacher he would instil fear amongst even the bravest child.

'Seriously Sev, you don't come across as the threatening type.' Lucius commented.

Snape contemplated this remark and realised he needed to practice being irreproachable. If he was going to be supreme in Slytherin, he needed to ooze evil from his very skin. He already had the look (dark and unstylish clothing, black hair that covered his face constantly, the way his cape fluttered behind him every time he spun around or walked briskly) he just needed to develop his character.

A tiny smile twitched at his lip as a sudden idea came to mind. A taste of revenge against the Sirius boy. Sweet, sweet revenge. He would need to think of an appropriate plot to humiliate the conceited boy, who was even now attempting to attract the attention of all the girls in the classroom by swinging dangerously on his chair.

Snape would have loved to reach forward and tease the chair to a crashing halt.

But as luck would have it, the professor decided to finally face the class. Also, he was nowhere near Sirius' chair, so that kind of ruined the idea too.

'Right, I'm professor Hudley Pudley. As this is your first class I'll be teaching you a very simple potion today. Just for a bit of fun we'll be brewing a happy potion. When you drink it, you'll be happy!'

'No, dah.' Sniggered Lucius.

'The instructions are on page ten of your textbooks. The ingredients are on the table here.'

Snape was partnered with Nott, who appointed himself as the ingredient collector. Snape let his face rest in his hand as he grumpily flickered through the pages of his Potions textbook.

He didn't want to drink a happy potion. How lame.

But as his eyes skimmed through the pages, he realised there was a better way to make his day amusing. He felt as thought Potions would be his new favourite subject.

Snape couldn't believe his luck. The simplest ingredients were needed to make this newly discovered potion, and they were all on the table!

Twenty minutes later Snape was all finished. Nott observed their work with puzzlement. 'Is it supposed to be that yellow colour?'

'You're right. We need some beetroot juice to disguise the colour.'

'Wha…?'

'You'll understand soon.' Snape muttered in mysterious tones.

Snape added the extra ingredient and his potion now virtually looked identical to everybody else's. Luckily, the professor didn't notice he had finished so early.

Another fifteen minutes passed.

'Alright class, one member of each group will please bring a sample of their potion in a beaker for me to mark.'

Snape had the honours of taking his sample to the front as most people had already deposited their's. With a swiftness that only he was capable to pulling off after years of dodging flying objects from his parents, Snape made a swap of his beaker with that of Sirius and James'.

All was going well.

He couldn't help eyeing the pair as he returned to his seat.

'What's wrong Snivellus? Jealous because you couldn't make a simple potion and we did?' James laughed.

'Do you like your new nickname by the way? We thing it suits you rather well.'

'Ingenious.' Snape replied indifferently. Their criticisms rolled off his back easily since they were about to feel his wrath.

'Congratulations, they all look marvellous! I see I'll have an expert bunch of potion makers this year.' Professor Hudley Pudley seemed very pleased indeed.

The beakers were re-collected but the professor insisted they save the potion for later, as the teacher of their next class would not be very pleased to have a giggly group on their hands.

That night, at dinner in the Great Hall, Snape clutched his traded potion in his hands. He might as well take extra pleasure in enjoying the fruits of his enemy's labour while they tasted his vengeance.

He couldn't believe his luck when he saw James, Sirius and their other two friends enter the Hall with their potions in hand.

'Watch this.' He motioned for all his Slytherin companions to watch the Gryffindor table.

Sirius took a swig of the potion, as did Snape just a moment after.

Suddenly there were gasps and splutters of laughter from across the room and everybody's attention was drawn to the Gryffindor table.

There, in the centre of it all was Sirius. Rough green shrubs replaced his ordinary dark hair and his nose grew out to be a tree trunk!

'Yes!' Cried Snape, but his triumph was short lived as he noticed something strange. The potion he had planned for them had produced an entirely different outcome. Oh well, he dismissed the thought. As long as it did something to humiliate Sirius.

His outcry brought some people's attention to him. But instead of shouts of congratulations from his fellow Slytherins, he was met with sudden looks of horror.

'What?' He asked with bewilderment. What were they looking at?

Someone pointed at him with a look of disgust. Snape glanced at the Gryffindors and realised they were all now facing him.

All at once he felt hot bursts on his face.

'Eww, the boils are popping!' Someone shouted.

Snape felt his stomach flip.

The Gryffindors were laughing at him now.

'Damn you!' He shouted. 'I'll get you back for this!'

His plans had backfired. Those dratted amateurs had tricked him too!


	5. SNAPE THINKS HE'S IN HEAVEN

**SNAPE THINKS HE'S IN HEAVEN**

'Alright people, huddle!'

At Lucius' command Snape, Narcissa, Nott, Goyle, Dolohov and a recent addition to the group of evil wannabees, Alfred Darkling (funny how only random people are called by their first names and others we never hear about…) gathered together with curiosity.

'Now, since there has been some issues regarding grammar in our Transfiguration reports, I've designed a perfectly delightful exercise to improve our skills.'

Snape interrupted with a slow drawl. 'I would like to point out that my spelling is flawless and therefore-'

'Yes Sev,' Lucius replied crisply. 'However in Slytherin we encourage teamwork to help those in need so no, you will not be excused.'

Snape muttered vicious remarks under his breath.

'So what have you got planned?' Narcissa was always ready to market Lucius' ideas with her stupendous enthusiasm.

'Well, firstly we should all be in a circle. Now, in this hat I have numerous pieces of paper each with a letter of the alphebet on it. We will have turns at picking out a random letter, thinking up a word that starts with that letter and spelling it in front of the group!'

'That sounds fantastic Lucius.'

'Absolutely ingenious.'

'Incredible!'

Snape remained silent. He was not going to compliment the blond for thinking up a pre-school activity.

Nott was selected as the first candidate. He placed his hand within the hand, and pulled out a-

'Z for Zebra.

Z-E-B…R-A!'

'Very good! Now it's your turn Goyle.'

'F for…Frog.

F-R-O-O-G'

'Ah, not quite. Next! Sev.'

'B for Boring.

B-O-R-'

'Stop! Sev, cooperate. You're making a bad example. Now start agin.'

'Fine.' Snape grumbled. 'I for I'm leaving.'

'Now, now, Sev, no cheating. You're only allowed one word at a time.'

'No, I mean I'm really going. Have fun!'

Lucius leaped to his feet in a rage. 'I can't believe your audacity. If you leave now I'll band you from…from the cooking club!'

Snape felt himself mentally scream Hallelujah but not wanting to put himself in Lucius' bad books, he decided to place his acting skills into action.

'But Lucius,' his face an expression of pure innocence. 'I've recently developed a really bad bowel syndrome. If I don't leave at once there won't be a cooking class!'

Every face went pale, some a slight shade of green.

'Sure, Sev you can go! Hurry!'

Snape strode away triumphantly. Finally, some freedom!

Deciding to go to the library for some real study, Snape hurried along Hogwarts' many hallways, corridors, staircases, classrooms and broom closets (wait, was that Filch and Sprout in there!) before reaching the final flight to the library. Unfortunately, he had a little trip on the way.

An angelic voice brought him back to consciousness. His eyes opened slowly to see the most stunning creature on the planet.

'Am I in heaven?'

The creature giggled, its irresistible green eyes sparkling with bashfulness. He could have stared at them for eternity.

'Now that isn't a very Slytherin thing to say.' The creature replied. As Snape's wits returned he realised he was actually talking to a human female who just so happened to be wearing a Gryffindor robe.

'I'm Lily Evans. You must be Severus Snape?'

She knows my name, he thought then mentally slapped himself for thinking such things about a Gryffindor.

'Are you alright?' She looked at Snape with concern.

'Fine,' he snapped.

Lily looked confused. 'Were you going to the library? I'm heading that way too.'

'That's great but actually, I just remembered I have to be somewhere else.'

'Is something wrong?'

'No, I'm perfectly alright but how I feel is my business and I'd thank you to keep out of it.'

'Fine,'

'Fine!'

They spun around instantaneously to head in opposite directions when Snape remembered something.

His expression turned sheepish.

'Wait!'

Lily turned and noticed his blush. 'What?'

'What I said before about the whole heaven thing, ah…I was hoping we could keep that hushed?'


	6. SNAPE HATES DETENTIONS AND LUCIUS

Ok, it's been a while. Actually I haven't been writing much at all lately. But here's the next chapter.

**SNAPE HATES DETENTIONS-AND LUCIUS**

Since discovering the embodiment of Beauty herself, Snape's marks began dropping considerably.

With whatever temperance he could conjure, he tried but failed miserably in concentrating on his schoolwork. Instead he delegated his wholehearted attention to the only subject of interest in his classes:

Lily Potter 

He studied the way she smiled to herself whenever she accomplished something; the way her hair swished from side to side for no apparent reason; the way she creased her forehead in deep concentration…

'Mr. Snape, would you be kind enough to demonstrate the procedure of replanting the cannibal-scratching-munching-pasty Potty Plant to the class?' Asked Mrs. Cabbageata, (the slightly-too-masculine-for-a-female Herbology professor) in a deep voice and a bushy frown. She scratched her beard absently.

'Wha?' was Snape's stupefied reply. Since when was he ever asked to participate in this awful subject?

It seemed as though she'd realised his absentmindedness. 'You heard me Mr. Snape, it's about time you paid attention in class or I'll have you on detention in my office this Saturday!'

Every student in the vicinity turned pale at the thought.

Every student except for James Potter and his cronies who sniggered vigorously- and Lily's group of friends who couldn't help a burst of giggles. In essence, they made up the whole of Gryffindor for that year.

Snape felt his face tinge with a burning sensation. 'Stupid Gryffindors…'

Professor Cabbageata seemed to have heard his grumble and puffed her face in anger. 'I will not have you disrespecting the Gryffindor house!'

Snape, exasperated, retaliated, 'But you're a Hufflepuff!'

'No discrimination!'

'But-'

'Detention!'

Needless to say, Snape was having a hard time. He needed to take control of his mind and come back to reality. He couldn't live like this!

'What's wrong Snapey?'

Lucius swarmed in for the attack.

'Nothing.'

'It's not nothing.'

'It is.'

'No it's not. Your distracted.'

Snape spun on his heels. 'I can't help it if Venus herself is haunting my every waking moment!'

'Aha!' Exclaimed Lucius with sudden enlightenment. 'So it has nothing to do with your nutrient intake. Well, well, well. I should have guessed. So, who is it?'

Snape ignored the question, knowing there was no way Lucius could possibly find out his secret.

'Come on, tell me! Is it Belinda?'

'The girl who wears pink and carries a teddy bear everywhere?' Snape gagged. 'Are you totally insane?'

'Well, you know that saying: Opposites attract.'

'That saying is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.'

'Well anyway, I'm going to find out eventually Snapey.'

'Maybe I'll tell you if you stop calling me that.'

'Really?'

'NO!'

Least to say, Snape's life couldn't get much worse. His detention was as excruciating as ever. Professor Cabbageata made him replant all her cannibal-scratching-munching-pasty Potty Plants while she did her weights and push-ups, never taking her squinty eyes off of him. Creepy.

The following Monday a trip to Hogsmead was planned for the students (Even first years were allowed to go back then), but even his interests in the Dark and Disturbing Arts Shop didn't bring Snape's spirits up. And curse Merlin's beard, there was more horror in store for him.

'I found you a partner to take to Hogsmead Snapey!' Lucius seemed very excited.

'Why would I need a-'

'Belinda Cabbageata!'

Belinda's shy figure appeared behind Lucius', her pinkness flashing in horrible contrasts to her surroundings.

Snape felt his blood drain away from his skull and his hands began to shake in fury and humiliation. He was one step away from giving Lucius a good piece of his mind-and fist- when another intruder strut in.

'Oh here you are darling!' Professor Cabbageata was all smiles as she embraced her daughter (Belinda made it to Slytherin though her mother was a Hufflepuff). 'I see you are taking my daughter to the excursion today Mr. Snape. I am sure you will behave yourself. After all, any little slip and it's another detention. Have fun children!'

Being a quick thinker, Snape did the only thing that could get him out of both the Hogsmead trip and a detention. Under his cloak he pointed his wand at himself and muttered a small incantation before descending into deep and peaceful oblivion.

He'd deal with Lucius later.


End file.
